Pop Goes Thomas (DVD)
Pop Goes Thomas is a US, Canadian, UK, Swedish, Norwegian, Danish, Slovenian, Finnish, Greek and Polish DVD release featuring four fourteenth series episodes. The Swedish, Norwegian, Danish and Finnish versions contain one additional fourteenth series episode. The Norwegian release is renamed Plop-Plop, the Swedish release is renamed Thomas Says Pop!, the Danish release is renamed Poof, Said Thomas, and the Finnish release is renamed Thomas Popping Sound. Description US Thomas is bubbling with excitement as he delivers special cargo to the picnic extravaganza! His friend Percy joins in on the fun for a game of Hide and Seek and Emily goes full steam ahead to cheer on the Sodor soccer team! Join Thomas and your favorite engine friends as they explore the sights and delights of Sodor in these exciting episodes. UK Thomas is bubbling with excitement as he delivers special cargo to the picnic extravaganza! His friend Percy joins in on the fun for a game of Hide and Seek and Emily goes full steam ahead to cheer on the Sodor Football Team! Join Thomas and your favourite engine friends as they explore the sights and delights of Sodor in these exciting episodes. Episodes US/UK # Pop Goes Thomas # Jitters and Japes # Thomas' Crazy Day # Pingy Pongy Pick Up Sweden # Pingy Pongy Stuff # Thomas Says Pop! # Thomas' Crazy Day # Fun and Pranks # Being Percy Norway # Pingy-Pongy-Washing # Plop, it Said # A Weird Day # Hurrah-me-Round # Being Percy Denmark # Pingy-Pongy Laundry # Poof, Said Thomas # Thomas' Crazy Day # Fun and Speed # To Be, or Not to Be Percy Finland # Dirty Laundry # Thomas Popping Sound # Thomas Confusing Day # Foot Nicely # Just Percy Slovenia # Pingy Pongy Pick Up # Pop Goes Thomas # Thomas in Charge # Thomas' Crazy Day # Jitters and Japes Poland * Shooting Stoppers * Stale Shipment * Thomas Proves * Crazy Day Thomas * Pranks and Hooks * Creaky Cranky Bonus features US DVD * "Sodor Hide and Seek" Game * "Roary the Racing Car" bonus episode - "Roary's First Day" UK DVD * Sounds karaoke song * Down at the Station - Morning * Guess Who? puzzle - Emily Trivia * The UK DVD included a free copy of The Really Useful Activity Book. * The Roary the Racing Car episode is reused in Railway Friends Goofs * Bridget Hatt appears on the cover twice; once in the foreground with Stephen and Mr. Bubbles and then again in the background with Lady Hatt. A lady in a red dress appears twice as well. * On the UK Bonus Features, Thomas is mirrored as his number and lamp is. * On the back cover and UK Bonus Features, there is a red dot on Thomas' side rod. * The back cover of the UK release lists the episodes in the wrong order. DVD Packs UK * 10 DVD Boxset * 10 DVD Boxset (2015) * Sodor's Heroes! pl:Strzelające Korki Tomka (DVD) Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases Category:Swedish DVD releases Category:Finnish DVD releases Category:Slovenian DVD releases Category:Danish DVD releases Category:French VHS/DVD releases Category:Greek VHS/DVD releases Category:Polish DVD releases Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video